The present disclosure relates to methods, processes and systems for carpet manufacturing, particularly, carpet tile manufacturing.
Traditionally, the carpet industry has been cutting carpet into carpet tiles (e.g., 18 inch square, 24 inch square) using a die press method using a hydraulic press to exert a force on a metal die, forcing the die through the carpet face and substrate (backing) of the carpet. It has been found that carpet tiles that have been cut in this manner are very difficult to lay without the abutting joint of adjacent tiles being seen to the naked eye by a casual observer.